Summer's Mysteries
by LilyPrincess
Summary: Mystery Inc. is out of school for the summer, all having various plans. Fred and Velma are off to different camps, and Daphne is heading off to France. This leaves Shaggy and Scooby home in Coolsville to take over Mystery Inc, a mistake all its own: DF
1. The Delightful Entrance of Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable in here.

* * *

Coolsville is just your basic ordinary city, filled with cozy homes, public schools, shopping malls, sporting fields, churches…yep, your basic ordinary city. Coolsville High happens to be the only high school in Coolsville. Coolsville High also happened to teach one special group of friends. This group was the picture perfect example of diversity. It had its trademark jock and leader, its cheerleading princess, a laid-back and mellow almost-hippie, and a brilliant and clever brain. Though the similarities are lacking, the group couldn't be tighter.

On the corner of the Coolsville lawn, at 2:55 every single day, there laid a brown Great Dane with black spots on the lawn. At 3:00 every single day, a bell rang inside the school. And every single day at 3:07, that group of four kids walked out the front doors of Coolsville High. And today, would pause that bit of clock-work for three entire months, for today was the last day of school for the year.

* * *

The group of four teenagers walked across the lawn of their high school, catching the familiar sight of the brown Great Dane. One of the teens quickened his pace towards the dog.

"What are everyone's plans for the summer?" asked the brilliant and clever brain, a.k.a. Velma Dinkley. She curiously waited to see who would be in town this summer.

"I'm heading off to Camp Evergreen in a few days," announced the jock and leader, a.k.a. Fred Jones, passing a football between either of his hands, "Swimming, basketball, rowing…the perfect summer."

"Like, I'm staying in good ol' Coolsville this summer," began the laid-back and mellow almost-hippie, a.k.a. Norville Rodgers, even bigger a.k.a. Shaggy. His voice cracked a few times as he went on excitedly, petting the Great Dame, a.k.a. Scooby (the talking dog), that sat beside him, "Nothing to do but, like, sleep in past noon and play groovy video games the rest of the day with my best bud while pigging out on all the junk food we can eat."

"How very productive, Shaggy," chimed in the cheerleading princess, a.k.a. Daphne Blake, laughingly, "My family's heading off to France this summer; I'll be shopping!"

"Like, how very productive, Daph," mimicked Shaggy good-naturedly.

"What about you, Velma?" asked Daphne after lightly shoving Shaggy.

"I'm going off to a camp as well," Velma began, adjusting her black glasses, "Camp Theory Number Three Hundred and Seventy Six. It's a math and science camp."

The other three nodded their heads. Fred and Daphne discreetly exchanged amused glances while Shaggy and Scooby scratched their heads.

"Hey, wait a minute," Fred said suddenly, "With Velma, Daphne, and I gone for the summer…what about Mystery Inc.?"

Velma's eyes widened and Daphne eyed Shaggy and Scooby thoughtfully. "Oh dear, I hadn't even thought of that."

"Well, what should we do? Should we close down for a while, Freddie?" asked Daphne, turning to Fred.

"Now, like, wait a minute," Shaggy spoke up. The three broke off their conversation, turning to Shaggy. Shaggy pointed to Scooby and himself and said, "Scoob and I will still be here. Like, we can handle it," Shaggy finished with a wide smile on his face.

It took a moment, but inevitably Fred, Daphne, and Velma finally started to crack up. Shaggy's smile turned into a frown and he said, "Like, what's so funny?"

"Reah, rut's ro funny?" echoed Scooby indignantly.

"Shag," said Fred, "you get scared even when the three of us are working on a case with you…how would you live through the entire summer with just you and Scooby handling all the cases?"

Shaggy folded his arms across his chest as he stared back at the three other teens defiantly, "We can handle it," he answered simply. Seeing the skepticism unyielding from their faces, Shaggy dropped his arms and went on in a pleading, hysterical voice, dropping down to his knees, "Like, come on you guys," he moved forward, his hands in a praying position, "Pleeeeease."

Daphne, with a raised eyebrow, said to Fred, "Why not? There's no harm in just trusting them."

Fred exchanged looks with Velma. Velma shrugged almost indifferently. Turning back to Shaggy and Scooby, he said, "I guess you're the leaders of Mystery Inc. for the summer."

Shaggy shot up off of his knees, jumping into the air, shouting, "Like, yeah! Alright!" Scooby was running around in circles at his feet, cheering right along with him.

"Does that camp of yours have a phone, Fred," asked Velma, watching the cheerful hippie and his Great Dane do comical cheerleading moves, while Daphne stomped over to them indignantly, scolding them for doing disgraceful cheers in her opinion, "I think we should probably stay in contact with Shaggy this summer."

* * *

A/N- Hi everyone! This is my first Scooby Doo story (I mostly write Harry Potter fics), so go easy on me. Looking forward to some positive feedback, and no flames, for they will just be ignored. I have a couple of notes for you all concerning the story:

1. The teens are all 16, 15 in Velma's case. They're suppose to be younger than they are in the cartoons, k?

2. This will probably be a Daphne/Fred fic and mostly show the story in their points of view.

3. This is just the prologue, so the other chapters will probably be longer than this.


	2. Walking Home

Previously:

"Does that camp of yours have a phone, Fred," asked Velma, watching the cheerful hippie and his Great Dane do comical cheerleading moves, while Daphne stomped over to them indignantly, scolding them for doing disgraceful cheers in her opinion, "I think we should probably stay in contact with Shaggy this summer."

* * *

"Like, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you guys didn't trust us," said Shaggy, walking along the sidewalk beside Scooby, picking at a greasy stain on his green and white striped shirt. Velma was ahead of him, messing around with some handheld contraption. For the life of him, Shaggy could not understand _how_ Velma could stand the heat in her orange turtleneck. He was sweating in his t-shirt and blue jean shorts, imagine walking outside in _that_.

"We do trust you, Shag," said Fred from the front of the group, Daphne at his right hand side. They both stopped and crossed the street, the two others and Scooby following along. His clothes made a lot more sense than Velma's. Dressed in a white t-shirt and blue short, he was just as dressed up as Shaggy.

Daphne looked over her shoulder and said, "We're just making sure you're both ready. Are you sure you're up for this for the _entire_ summer?" She pulled down her purple sundress and adjusted her matching beret on her head; if ever the fashion fanatic, Daphne was definitely one.

Shaggy rolled his eyes down at Scooby, who nodded in agreement, "Like, yeah, we're sure, Daph."

"Well, we've already told you how to get into contact with us it you need to, so just remember those numbers," said Velma seriously, looking up from her device.

"What I'd like to know is when we're actually gonna buy a car. I hate walking home," complained Shaggy.

"I'm working on it," said Daphne confidently, "For some reason, Daddy's a little adamant of buying one for us. Don't worry, though, I'll bet we have a nice, cool car before school starts up again next year."

"Well, we'll talk more about this tomorrow," said Velma, finishing up on her machine she was holding. The five of them stopped suddenly in front of a modern, split level home. In one of the front window, they were able to see an older woman that resembled Velma with her black glasses and short brown hair similar to her daughter's.

Velma adjusted her backpack and then said, "See you tomorrow at the old tree house."

"Bright and early," confirmed Fred as they parted ways. Daphne started to pick some flowers and leaves from passing trees and bushes, fiddling with them in her hands. Fred fell back into step with Shaggy after the latter had let go of Scooby's leash and allowed the Great Dane to skip on ahead.

"Shag, how'd you do one your P.E. final?" asked Fred.

Shaggy shrugged his shoulders, "Like, sports just aren't my thing, man," he answered vaguely.

Fred nodded, clapping the scrawnier teen's shoulder sympathetically, "You got the lunch subject down in any case," he said with a wry smile which Shaggy returned slowly.

At that moment, a few school boys showed up next to them on their bikes. Mostly they looked to be around twelve or thirteen. One of them with fiery red hair and too many freckles to count smiled and said in an attempted suave voice to Daphne, who was holding a few daisies and lilacs in her hands, "Hey gorgeous."

Daphne looked up from her flowers slowly and turned with an eyebrow raised to look the kid up and down. She blinked and said in a strained polite voice, "Excuse me?" Fred and Shaggy exchanged looks, becoming very interested in all this.

"How about you and me go to the movies tonight?" the kid asked, his voice an octave or two lower now. His friends were watching the exchange, snickering. Daphne glanced over her shoulder to Fred and Shaggy, silently wondering if this kid was for real, or if he was pulling her leg. Because Daphne hadn't answered the red head's question yet, he boy glanced to his buddy on his right and said loudly so everyone could hear, "Too stunned to speak." He turned back to Daphne and said, "That's alright, we probably won't be watching the movie anyway."

Daphne snapped her head around, hearing that remark, and said sharply, "In your _dreams_, small fry."

The kid's friends all started to snicker louder. Fred's face brightened suddenly with recognition and he said, "Hey, hasn't my sister babysat you before?"

The boy's face turned as red as his hair suddenly, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. Trying to play it cool, he scoffed at the older, muscular boy, "Yeah right. I haven't had a babysitter since I was six." His friends laughed supportively.

Amidst their laughs, Fred's face broke out into a wide smirk and he stepped towards them, stating with a chuckle in his tone, "No, I'm sure it was you. Just last week, too. You were the brat going through my room, weren't you?"

Everyone became silent. The boy's friends looked at him as though they'd never actually seen him before, Daphne and Shaggy were watching with extreme satisfaction and amusement, respectively. Suddenly, Shaggy's eyes widened considerably and he walked forward as well, saying incredulously, "My mom babysat you last Saturday, man! Like, groovy, what was you name again?" Shaggy thought it over. Scooby spoke up and exclaimed, "Rackenzie!" A dawning look overcame Shaggy's features and he cried out, "Like, that was it! Mackenzie Carlson!"

"Mackenzie?" his friends exclaimed simultaneously. A brown hair kid said, "I thought it was Scott."

"It is!" objected the boy, a large scowl on his face, "It's just my middle name; I hate Mackenzie."

Daphne gave a gasp as she rushed to Freddie's side, her flowers lay forgotten on the sidewalk. "I remember where I've seen you from. I went along with Velma when she babysat you a while ago! Little Macky Carlson!" She was grinning widely, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"_Velma Dinkley_?! You're friends with Velma _Dinkley_?"" exclaimed Mackenzie, who had turned white when he heard that name. He turned back to his friends and shouted out, "Let's get out of here!" The rest of the children confusedly followed the redheaded boy, exchanging befuddled looks. Some were even occasionally glancing longingly back at Daphne; to which she simply rolled her eyes to.

"Velma has quite a way with children," explained Daphne vaguely when she saw the curious looks Fred and Shaggy were both sending to her. "Come on, let's go." She walked back onto the sidewalk and stooped down to pick up her fallen flowers.

A few minutes later, the three teens and Scooby Doo came to another home, this time a Victorian styled one. "Like, see you guys tomorrow!" Shaggy waved, walking up the sidewalk to his house.

"Reah, ree you rater!" echoed Scooby, following his master faithfully into the house.

Daphne and Fred started walking again in a comfortable silence. Daphne continued to fiddle with the flowers in her hand, trying in vain to create a crown of daisies. They crossed a couple of neighborhood streets, walked passed the Milk Shake Shop where they exchanged greetings and goodbyes to some of their acquaintances from school. Being head cheerleader and the captain of the football team, though clichéd and almost too perfect, did have its perks. They were popular. But that didn't mean they let it go to their heads.

Continuing their journey to each of their homes, Fred started a conversation, "So, France, huh?"

Daphne looked up from her mess of flowers and smiled serenely, "Yeah, my family's been anxious to go back." With a sigh, she let the flowers finally drop to the sidewalk for good. Turning back to Fred, she said, mimicking his tone, "So, camp, huh?"

Fred chuckled and nodded his head, "Yep. I guess it'll be my sixth time going there."

Daphne thoughtfully looked off, thinking back to past summers. He was right. "I'm guessing you have a good time there, then."

Fred grinned, thinking of the peaceful lake, all his old friends, the good-natured sporting competitions… "Oh yeah, it's great. There's this beautiful lake you can swim in," Daphne wrinkled her nose, thinking of the murky water people voluntarily jumped into, "The cabin supervisors don't let you sleep past nine, so you've got to get up early, that's about the only downside of this camp. You can take all sorts of classes: creative writing, clay, drawing…yep, you can't get bored there." He paused then went on, "But you already know that."

Daphne smiled, "Just because my grandfather owns the camp doesn't mean I've ever been there."

Suddenly, they found themselves at the Blake's mansion. Daphne stepped up to the black Iron Gate, grasping the large 'B' in the middle of it with one of her hands. She adjusted her backpack then her hat with her other hand, turning to look at Fred.

"Do you think Shaggy and Scooby can handle all that?" she asked suddenly, "Honestly, I mean. Their past experiences with those old kooks in masks haven't been the best and brightest."

Fred sighed, looking thoughtfully down the road. Finally, he said, "I don't know…I guess I trust them enough to call one of us if they need help…but…" he broke off and shrugged at her. Grinning suddenly, he said, "The worst that could happen is they loose Mystery Inc. some business."

Daphne smiled too and turned to look at her home. She turned back around, her face optimistic as she asked brightly, "Write me?"

Fred's grin widened, "Every week," he confirmed, "Write me back?"

"Every week," Daphne echoed, laughingly, pushing a button to the side of the gate.

Seconds later, a snooty male voice replied from the speaker next to the button, "Blake's residence. What is your business here?"

"It's Daphne; could you open the gate, Jenkins?" Daphne spoke confidently.

"Yes, Ms. Blake," the voice replied with a kinder tone.

The black gate opened and Daphne stepped in, turning back one more time to wave at Fred, "Walk safe," she ordered softly.

Fred waved back, "See you tomorrow at the tree house," he said before walking off.

* * *

A/N- the chapters will get longer as I go along, don't worry. I forgot to tell you last time that they may be out of character in this story, so sorry about that. Thanks to:

Dreamdog- I hope I got into a bit more detail. In future chapters, detail will get a lot more specific. Thanks so much! You were my first reviewer. You ROCK!

Eternity15- Lol, well, I think we can safely say that they may need a bit of help this summer ;). Anyhoo, I updated soon, just like you said! Thanks for reviewing!

firestarter444- Same comment from Eternity. Thanks for the review! You know, it's becoming clearer to me that Harry Potter stories are a lot easier to write than Scooby Doo ones, lol. I just hope it gets easier as I go along.

Seal Pup- Thanks for the warm welcome! I agree, this will be a fun story, but it'll probably be more on the romantic side (It _is_ a Daphne/Fred story, after all :D) Thanks so much for reviewing!!!


	3. Last Day

Previously:

The black gate opened and Daphne stepped in, turning back one more time to wave at Fred, "Walk safe," she ordered softly.

Fred waved back, "See you tomorrow at the tree house," he said before walking off.

* * *

"Come on, Velma, at least tell us _something_," urged Shaggy as the four teens and Scooby sat under the tree their childhood tree house sat upon. They'd long outgrown the spacious wooden box perched high up in the branches of the beech tree, so now the gang simply sat beneath it.

"Forget it, Shaggy," answered the unmistakable voice of Velma, who had not even spared a glance to him as she just continued working on the same device she'd been fiddling with yesterday afternoon, "Let's just leave it at: I can be very persuasive when I want to be. And little Macky simply _hates_ my methods of going about it."

"Daph, come over here and take a look at this," called out Freddie from beside Velma and Shaggy on the grass. Daph, who was sitting a little ways away from them all on a plush patio chair, looking through a fashion magazine with her legs propped up on the side of the deck, tore her gaze from an article about ten different techniques of applying mascara to look over at her friends. Setting her magazine down on the table beside her, Daphne stood up and walked over to where they were.

"What is it?" Daphne asked, taking a seat on the grass in front of Fred.

Grinning, Fred handed over a section of the Coolsville Journal. Her brows burrowed as she looked at the classified ads Fred had just given her. "Which one?" she asked, looking up at him.

Fred pointed to a part and Daphne inspected it. With a small lopsided smile, Daphne looked back up and said, "Freddie, this is a corvette. There're not enough seats for all of us."

Fred's face broke into a wide grin and he shrugged, taking the paper back from her, "There's no harm in dreaming, Daph." With a loud giggle, Daphne playfully shoved Fred's shoulder and checked her wrist watch, her face dropping.

"Oh, I guess it's getting late. I've still got to pack for the trip."

Fred and Velma checked the time as well, their shoulders sagging slightly. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Velma. The four teens stood up.

With a slightly dampened spirit, Shaggy pet Scooby and asked, "Like, when do you guys leave?"

"Well, our jet is leaving tomorrow at 11 a.m. sharp," Daphne answered, fingering her thin scarf around her neck.

Fred and Velma exchanged looks. Even though they weren't going to the exact same camp, their buses would be meeting in the same place to take them. They had agreed earlier that day to walk together to the Coolsville football field, the said meeting place.

"Our buses leave at 9 a.m. tomorrow," answered Fred.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for the summer," chimed in Velma, biting her lip and looking at her shoes.

"Guess so," Daphne said softly, looking at her hands clasped in front of her.

Scooby gave a great sniffle, causing four pairs of eyes to look his way. "Oh, Scooby, don't cry," said Daphne in half soothing/half quivering voice as she strained to blink back tears.

"Yeah, Velma and I'll only be gone for two months, that leaves two entire weeks at the end of summer to hang out," spoke Fred.

"And I'll be back a little later after that," said Daphne, walking forward to give Scooby a big hug. Velma came over as well and patted his head while Fred and Shaggy exchanged a manly secret handshake. After that, the girls both gave Shaggy great big bear hugs.

"Come on, girls, I'll walk you home," said Fred, waving his final farewells to Shaggy and Scooby.

"You've got those numbers we gave you?" called back Velma as the three others walked out of Shaggy's yard.

Shaggy held up a sheet of Daphne's purple stationary, showing three separate numbers in pink ink, "Like, yeah, man, I've got 'em."

"Don't hesitate to call if you need to, Shaggy! And have a great summer!" shouted Daphne right before they walked out of view.

* * *

"So you two will get to see each other, then?" asked Daphne as Velma and Fred went into more detail about their camps' schedules and plans.

Fred shrugged and replied, "Well, every other Saturday. That's when the two camps are allowed to interact with each other. Since our camps are right across the lake from one another, we switch hosts. One visit my camp will go over to Velma's, the next visit hers comes over to mine."

Daphne smiled and nodded, squinting as the sun's last bit of visible rays peaked out from behind the horizon, past some larger trees up ahead. "What do you guys do on the visits?"

"Well, we have competitions, mostly. This will be my seventh year there, and it's always tradition to start off the visits with one massive tug-a-war between the two camps." She grinned mischievously at Fred and went on, "My camp always wins."

Fred grinned lopsidedly as he objected good-naturedly, "No way, Velma. It's always been my camp!"

"Uh-huh, well we'll just have to see this year, won't we?" said Velma, slowing down as they neared her house. She gave a sigh and turned to look at the other two, "You guys didn't have to walk me home. It's not even in the general direction of your house."

Daphne shrugged, her face bright, and said, "We wanted to." Her expression turned sadder and she looked down at her hands once more, "Have a _great_ time at camp, Velma," she said quietly. Daphne closed the distance between her and Velma and embraced her in a warm hug, which Velma sadly returned. When they parted, a tear had made its way down Daphne's cheek while she sniffled and backed away.

Fred grinned as he threw a comforting arm around Daphne's shoulders and said, "I'll be over around 7:30 tomorrow, alright Velma?"

Velma nodded, sniffling the tiniest of bits herself before answering, "Alright, see you tomorrow Fred. Daphne, have a safe and fun trip. Bring me a souvenir."

Daphne's laugh quivered slightly as she replied while Fred and her started to walk back in the same direction they'd just come from, "Will do. Keep in touch, ok?"

Velma nodded and walked into her house.

Daphne leaned her head on Freddie's shoulder, frowning. It was going to be really hard to leave her friends for that long…but, they'd all done the same thing each year. Daphne couldn't even remember a time when all four of them had been home for the _entire_ summer together. Despite the yearly tradition, it was still hard each time to not see her friends everyday. Not seeing Freddie would be the hardest though. He was her best friend, and she his.

She knew Fred the longest out of all of them from way back in kindergarten. Though her parents had seemed adamant about their only daughter attending a- _gasp­- _public school, Daphne had thrown a temper tantrum to change their minds purely because she knew that the private school they wished to send her to would make her wear an ugly, and quite unfashionable, school uniform. That was something Daphne simply would not allow. First grade was when she'd met Shaggy and Velma. Velma had skipped through kindergarten straight up to first grade because, well, face it, she was a genius.

"So, tell me a little about your camp friends, Freddie," Daphne finally spoke, pulling her head away from the said person's shoulder.

Fred smiled nostalgically, "Well, let's see…there's Mike, one of my closest friends there. He can play basketball almost as good as me," Daphne laughed at Fred's fake cockiness and he continued, "Then there's Brian, basically he thinks he's as good as Mike and me at sports… but really he isn't. Larry, Phil, Dave…let's see…Tori, Candace, Sheryl, and finally Becky."

Daphne smiled and asked playfully, "Is that all?"

Fred poked her side and laughed, "Probably not, but at the moment I just can't remember."

Daphne gasped in an overly dramatic way, bringing the back of her wrist to her forehead, "Oh dear," she said in a breathless and sarcastic tone, "Poor Freddie…too many friends, he just doesn't know what to do."

Again Fred poked her side and she jumped, poking him right back. They both continued walking in another comfortable silence. They soon reached the Blake's family manor and stopped right outside the black iron gate.

Daphne turned around to face Fred, frowning. She fiddled with the edge of her pink, casual summer dress for a few moments. Tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear, Daphne looked up at Fred. Forcing a sad smile, Daphne moved forward, stepping on her toes and embraced him fiercely. He earnestly returned the hug, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her strawberry scented shampoo. Pulling back, Daphne's bright smile was back on her face.

Though it didn't need to be asked again, Daphne repeated the same question she'd asked only the night before, looking him straight in the eyes, "You will write to me, won't you?"

Nodding reassuringly, Fred replied, "I promise. Every single Monday. And I expect a reply from each of them."

Smiling again, Daphne reached for Freddie's hand, squeezed it, then let it drop to his side when she turned around and had Jenkins let her through. She stood on the other side of the gate, watching Freddie walk away to his own house. He paused once to turn and glance back at her. She raised her hand slowly to her mouth, half of it meant as a motionless wave and the other half used to partly over her mouth as a silent sob overtook her body. Simultaneously, Daphne and Fred both turned their backs and walked in different directions, each going home.

* * *

A/N- that's longerJ. Well, anyhoo I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear some feedback (hint- I love to read _long_ reviews, lol). Special thanks to:

Eternity15- thanks for reviewing again! I just hope I'm not making them _too_ out of character, teehee.

Reviewer- Yeah, my computer does that sometimes, too. Don't ya just hate technology sometimes :-)? Thanks for the review and that is such a sweet compliment. You rock!

Dreamdog- Thanks so much! I'm honored; you've added me to your Favorites! Wahoo! Yeah, I know this story could use a little more work hopefully it gets better as I go along .

Keira- I kept writing :-). Thank you so much for reviewing!

Seal Pup- I think your question should be revealed in later chapters, though I can't be positive on that ;-). Anyhoo, I hope you like this long chapter as well! Thanks for the review!


	4. Officially Solving Summer Mysteries

Previously:

Smiling again, Daphne reached for Freddie's hand, squeezed it, then let it drop to his side when she turned around and had Jenkins let her through. She stood on the other side of the gate, watching Freddie walk away to his own house. He paused once to turn and glance back at her. She raised her hand slowly to her mouth, half of it meant as a motionless wave and the other half used to partly over her mouth as a silent sob overtook her body. Simultaneously, Daphne and Fred both turned their backs and walked in different directions, each going home.

* * *

One Week Later:

The sounds of Shaggy's high pitched laughter filled the Rodger's house in the late afternoon of a lazy day, soon followed by Scooby's unmistakable giggles. In the Rodger's living room, pizza boxes, empty Coca-Cola bottles, wrappers of various candy bars, and a few half-eaten sandwiches lay askew in random places. The television set was blaring at an ear-piercing level and the said boy and dog were lounging sluggishly on the green couch in front of the loud tube. Shaggy took a huge, disgusting bite out of the veggie-filled piece of pizza he was holding and Scooby tossed a whole chocolate bar into his mouth, swallowing it whole.

"Like, I never thought running Mystery Inc. could be so easy, Scoob," said Shaggy in between laughs, taking the remote to the television and turning the volume up even more so.

"Reah, robody's carring us," Scooby answer, giggles increasing.

Apparently, Scooby just jinxed the haven they were in, because at that moment, the phone started to ring. Shaggy, whose tongue was hanging out of his mouth to catch a string of melted cheese from the pizza being held above him, moved his eyes towards the purple colored phone sitting on the coffee table a few feet away. With a sigh, Shaggy put down his pizza and got up.

Picking up the phone, Shaggy said in a mellow, joking voice, "Like, Rodger's residence at your service, man. This is Shaggy Rodgers, how can I be of assistance?"

He paused, listening to the caller. After a few seconds, his eyes darted towards his Great Dane, immediately narrowing into slits.

"Like, sure thing. We'll, like, be right over, man," Shaggy said, hanging up. Walking back over to the couch, Shaggy went on, his hands placed on his hips accusingly, "Well, buddy, it appears you have spoken too soon. Mystery Inc. is now officially solving summer mysteries."

* * *

"Alright, your counselors should have already filled you in on the rules. Team 1 is in the blue shirts and team 2 is in the red," an elderly looking man wearing sunglasses and a whistle around his neck looked back and forth between two groups of students holding either side of a large rope. He scratched his beard before continuing, "When I blow my whistle, pull as hard as you can. The team who forces this black ribbon," the older man tugged on the black band tied to the large rope, "onto their side wins. Everyone got it?"

A dull murmur of affirmation caused the old man to nod his head.

From his place in one of the crowds, Fred smiled confidently at two of his friends behind him, "We got this down," he said, grasping tight to the rope. He turned back around and leaned to his right a little, his eyes traveling over the crowd beyond the black ribbon. A lopsided grin appeared on his face when he caught sight of a brown bob of hair. Keeping a firm grip on the rope, Fred held out his hand, waving it in the air.

"Hey Velma!" he called out, "Hey, over here! Look over here!"

Velma, who was talking to a girl in front of her, looked up at the sounds of her name. With a grin, she raised one of her hands in greeting. With that same hand, she cupped it to the side of her face and called out, "Heya Freddie!"

"You're gonna loose!" Fred called back with a twinkle in his eye. Immediately, the people from Velma's side of the rope started to 'Boo' and the rest on Fred's side cheered wildly.

"Change the word 'loose' to 'win' and maybe that'll be a probable remark!" Velma called back through the cheers and jeers.

Before Fred could open his mouth to reply, the piercing sound of the elder man's whistle penetrated the competitive atmosphere. As fast as a burst of lightning, every camper pulled back with all their strength, grunting with all their might. The fact that it started to rain at that moment helped neither team at all. It made the challenge all the greater, though. Feeling their tennis shoes lowering a bit into the mushy ground beneath them and occasionally slipping onto the chocolaty mud face first was what made the game what it was- great.

After a tiresome match between the two camps, Velma and Fred both were proud to say they were one of the many to fall ungracefully into some rather large piles of mud. And Velma was proud to say that she and her team had been victorious through that all.

* * *

Many people say Paris, France is the city of love- the most romantic place on earth. Daphne Blake contradicts that notion and insists Paris is the city of shopping- her haven. What more could she ask for? The city has the most popular brands of clothes; and since money had never once been a dilemma for her, Daphne _always_ splurged when she came.

Her trip so far had been pretty ordinary in retrospect to her previous visits. Her parents took it upon themselves to live it up in the romantic atmosphere, leaving her to her shopping and any other various activities she'd yearn for. Of course, they weren't too terrible of parents…they did leave her with some chaperones on her shopping sprees. She had Charity, her personal assistant, and of course Jenkins (the Blake family trusted him above all their other hired helpers).

That day in Paris was just like the one before. Daphne walked down a side walk, window shopping, with Jenkins and Charity to walk slightly behind her. With her fitted purple pant suit, a stylish hat, chic sunglasses, and a confident stride, Daphne fitted in with the whole fashionable atmosphere surrounding her. She allowed a small, easy smile to grace her features at some occasional bystander.

Suddenly, Daphne's steps ceased. Her head was slightly turned to her left, eyes stopping to rest on a magnificent periwinkle dress. Not caring whether or not people were walking there, Daphne pushed her way forward, her eyes never leaving the dress. From behind her, Jenkins and Charity exchanged looks and, with a little less luck than Daphne had, made their way through the crowded sidewalk to either of their employer's daughter's sides. Daphne titled her head a little thoughtfully, a pensive look settling upon her face.

Finally, after a few moments of curious looks from her chaperones, Daphne turned to Jenkins and asked, "What do you think of that dress, Jenkins?"

Jenkins looked flustered for a moment, completely caught off guard and befuddled by that question. How was he to answer that? He was the King of Fashion; that statement was made fact by the appearance of his dreadfully unfashionable overcoat. "Well, I…" he trailed off, trying in vain to sound professional.

With a little laugh, Daphne said lightly, "Right, what _was_ I thinking?" She promptly turned the other direction and asked Charity, "Does the color go with my eyes? My skin tone?"

As Daphne Blake's personal assistance, one of the required skills one must have is a knack for good fashion choices. Obviously Charity possessed those skills or else she wouldn't have gotten her job. With a wide, convinced smile, Charity spoke in her thick German accent, "Absolutely, Miss Blake. The color is perfect for your skin tone. The silky material will make your beautiful blue eyes sparkle like the sun." Another skill one must have as Daphne Blake's personal assistant is to know what the right thing to say at a crucial moment in time- and it would never hurt to suck up in the process (After all, it was common knowledge back at the Blake manor that Daphne's word was usually gold around her father. And if Daphne happened to take a liking to one particular employee working there, their Christmas bonuses generally were a bit on the generous side.)

Daphne smiled, satisfied, when Charity was finished. "Groovy," she stated happily, walking towards the entrance of the store, already fingering her credit card.

* * *

A/N- sorry for the delay and short chapter. I've been a little busy, so I hope you like this one! Thanks to my reviewers, I really do enjoy them!

Eternity15- Awww, thanks for putting me on your favorites! I'm a definite D/F fan; I simply _loved_ it in both Scooby Doo movies! Thanks for the review!

Zanett- Thanks for reviewing!!!!

BowlingBoy- Thanks for reviewing! As for your question, I can't really tell you directly, all I can say is not the summer's not over yet ; your question will probably be answered in the next chapter anyway! Scooby Doo is my favorite cartoon as well (though it's tied with Teen Titans). Thanks again and keep R/R-ing!

Amber- Thanks for the review! Yeah, I know about the clothing thing. It's just one of those twists in the story that makes it my own, I guess- and they're supposed to be younger than in the regular cartoons, so they probably wore different things before that Shrugs Glad you like it and keep R/R-ing!

Keira- Thank you _so_ much! I loved the review!

SEAL PUP- you and Dreamdog are siblings? Whoa, I didn't know that. Awesome! Anyhoo, thanks so much for reviewing again, I'm really loving your reviews!

Dreamdog- Oh, thank you so much! I was a little hesitant about how this story would unfold (and still am ) but it really helps when I hear stuff like what you wrote in your review! You rock!

Reviewer- lol, thanks so much! You most definitely rock, that's for sure! It was a little sad, I know; it's always sad when ya have to leave your friends. I don't think this chapter was really sad, right? Haha, just _try_ to steal it; I'll have gotten it first, lol! Thank you for the compliment, it was so sweet, hehe. Thanks for R/R-ing and I hope ya liked this chapter!


	5. All About Daphne

Previously on Summer's Mysteries:

* * *

"Like, sure thing. We'll, like, be right over, man," Shaggy said, hanging up. Walking back over to the couch, Shaggy went on, his hands placed on his hips accusingly, "Well, buddy, it appears you have spoken too soon. Mystery Inc. is now officially solving summer mysteries."

* * *

After a tiresome match between the two camps, Velma and Fred both were proud to say they were one of the many to fall ungracefully into some rather large piles of mud. And Velma was proud to say that she and her team had been victorious through that all.

* * *

Daphne smiled, satisfied, when Charity was finished. "Groovy," she stated happily, walking towards the entrance of the store, already fingering her credit card.

* * *

"Daphne, could you come in here, please," the redhead heard her mother say from the inside of her bedroom. She had just finished shopping for the day and was proudly inspecting her newest treasures. So, naturally, she was a little disappointed to be called away from one of her favorite hobbies.

With a sigh, Daphne walked out of the room, completely moving around her bed and dresser with amazing ease seeing as how she was wearing heels on carpet. Not many could master that amount of grace at her age. But, what could she say? She's had many years of practice.

Coming to her parents' room, Daphne knocked on the painted white door. Within moments, the muffled voices she had heard within had ceased and someone had opened the door. Her mother's lovely face greeted her. Cecilia Blake had always been incredibly beautiful, what with her long, flawless red hair that she had given to her daughter, and her big blue eyes that had always been accented with skillfully applied makeup. And, Cecilia had always worn a smile upon her pretty face…a genuine smile.

The difference between that Cecilia and the one Daphne was seeing now was the fact that the smile upon the older woman's face seemed almost forced.

"Daphne, darling," she gushed, like a mother always would, "Lovely to see you. How was your shopping, dear?"

"It was delightful mother," Daphne said, showing her perfectly white straight teeth when she smiled. The relationship Daphne shared with her parents was unusual. She hardly ever saw them and when she did, strained conversations usually ensued. The tight and polite dialogue between she and her mother was always especially frequent. Their fashion sense, love for social gathering and similar looks were the only things they had in common.

Cecilia led Daphne into the large, spacious room. Immediately, Daphne spotted her father sitting at the painted oak desk, looking through papers while talking on the phone. He smiled at Daphne, waving slightly, "Well…yes, thank you, Dad. Alright…yes, two day. Alright…See you then." With that, he hung up, turning fully to face Daphne and his wife.

Daphne sat on the bed, her weight shifting slightly when her mother sat next to her. "You were talking to Grandfather?" Daphne asked, smiling.

Her father nodded, clearing his throat a little nervously. He exchanged looks with her mother, an act not at all lost to Daphne. She raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows in question and asked, "So…" she trailed off, looking both her parents in the eye. Titling her head, she asked, "You wanted to see me?"

Cecilia began nodded and clapped her hands together, placing them on her lap. "Daphne…something's come up with your father's business…I'm afraid we'll have to cut this vacation short."

Daphne's shoulders slumped disappointedly, "But I haven't even gotten the chance to finish up the shops yet," she objected.

"I know, dear, I know," her mother patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"So, when are we going home?" Daphne asked, staring down at her feet.

"That's the problem, Daphne," her father began, standing up to pace the large room, "I've made plans with our pilot to take your mother and I to Finland for a few months…shipments of our products traveled to wrong places and-,"

Daphne held up her hand to stop her father's explanations. She never liked to hear about his business…it really bored her. But, something else in her father's rambling caught her attention as well, "Wait…Daddy, you know I don't like Finland…I'm not going," she stated stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

Her father nodded, "I know, I remember you're not…fond of Finland."

"So…where am I going to go?" Daphne asked, "Am I just returning back to Coolsville?"

"You can't," her mother said, "We've given the hired help time off while we were here. There'd be no one at the mansion but you."

"What about Jenkins and Charity?" Daphne pointed out.

"This is there time off as well, Daphne. Before we left, we gave them vacation time as well…they asked if they could accompany us to France, seeing as how they don't really have any family to go visit for all that time."

"Well, where are they going now?" asked Daphne.

"We're letting them come to Finland with us as well," supplied her father.

"Well, where am _I_ going to go?!" Daphne exclaimed.

"To Grandfather's camp," Cecilia answered simply.

The atmosphere in the room thickened with tension. Daphne's mouth dropped and her parents stared at her like she was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. No body said anything for a few moments.

Finally, Daphne's mouth started to move and said softly, "A…a _camp_? You want _me_ to go to a _camp_?"

"Daphne, honey, you're too young to stay at the estate by yourself…and we have no where else to send you since you don't like visiting Finland." Her mother reasoned.

"They make you wear those…those _cotton_ t-shirts at camps. Mother!" Daphne exclaimed. Surely her mother, the Queen of Fashion, wouldn't put up with that.

"Oh, Daphne, you know your Grandfather wouldn't make you wear something you didn't want to," her father said.

"I'd like that written in stone, Daddy," Daphne stated with her nose up in the air.

Her parents exchanged looks again and her father finally said after a moment, "Daphne, princess, do you remember asking me to buy you and your friends a car?"

Daphne lowered her nose and looked at him, "Yes," she answered.

"After we return from Finland, and you're back from camp…we'll take you to a car shop and you can pick out any one you want," her father suggested.

Any future arguments Daphne would have brought up vanished completely. She bit her lip thoughtfully. Well, the gang really dreamed about a car…she knew Fred in particular yearned for one. Maybe a few petty months in a camp wouldn't be too bad…all she would have to do is block out the trauma she was bound to have after swimming in that lake.

Daphne stood up and reached her hand out to her father to shake, "It's a deal." Her father smiled and took her hand while her mother let out a breath she'd been holding.

"Wonderful," her mother said, standing up as well, "I'll go make some more arrangements."

"When do I leave?" Daphne asked as her mother walked out of the bedroom.

"Two days," her father replied, staring out the window to see the beautiful view of Paris before him.

Daphne walked over to another window. She pulled back the lace curtain, opened the window, and bit her lip again, letting the warm air hit her face. What did she see now? Beautifully designed and structured buildings; couples having romantic meals outside in the deliciously delightful atmosphere outside; the Eiffel Tower silhouetted in front of the wondrous sunset like a calming backdrop for a famous painting. What would she see at her Grandfather's camp? Unfashionable clothing scattered around a cabin she'd have to share with many other girls; mosquito bites tainting her usually flawless skin; and Fred…

Smiling, Daphne recalled suddenly that Fred went to the camp…

"Maybe it won't be so bad after all," Daphne whispered into the Paris air.

* * *

A/N- It's sorta short...sorry. Anyway, this chapter is all Daphne, then next mostly just Daphne and Fred. Remember, this story focuses around those two. On a side note…Daphne sure does seem like a snob in this chapter, doesn't she? Well, she's not always like that…but think of how you would be like if you grew up being spoiled rotten by your parents. She's usually sweet, but sometimes she let's her stuck-up side show.

Anyway, sorry about the long wait…I really don't have any excuse to give you. Just my apologies. Please review, they're always a delight

To the reviews. Thanks to:

Keira- I'm actually not entirely sure...I guess there's a little of the cartoon and movie characters in each of them. And don't worry, this story is basically the romance of Fred and Daphne. Thanks for the review!

Amber- sorry there isn't going to be much Shaggy and Scooby mystery solving. but thanks for reviewing

BowlingBoy- Teen Titans...one of the best cartoons after Scooby Doo, lol. Thanks!

Eternity15- I hope you had a fun time anyway at your grandma's :-) Thanks for reviewing

Reviewer- Thanks for reviewing! So, you went to camp? Lol, this story may seem a little weird...I've never been to camp, so I don't know too much about activities there and everything.

pickupsticks- Thanks! I'm glad ya like it!

ChO- Lol, more. Thanks for the review!


	6. New Places, New People

"Alright guys, it's time to get up."

Those words were immediately followed by groans of protests and disgust. A few guys raised their heads full of disheveled hair to glare with blurry focus at their camp leader, Jonathan. He better thank God he was attractive, because if he wasn't, he'd never get a girlfriend. The guy was nice as heck, but good lord, he was completely by-the-book. Nine o'clock every morning, he came into their cabin and shouted the same six words. It was enough to make about five pillows fly at his head just like the day before, and the day before that. You'd think he'd learn.

A guy with messy brown hair sat up groggily in his bed, looking over to another guy lying in the bed next to his. The blonde haired guy he was looking at was still fast asleep. Throwing his pillow at the blonde's face, he grinned and said loudly amidst the now murmuring boys in the room, "Hey, Jones! Rise and shine, sunshine!"

Immediately, Fred bolted up and threw his own pillow to the brown haired guy. "Watch who you're calling 'sunshine', Mike," he stated good-naturedly.

"Yeah, you can't _both_ have the same nicknames, Sanders!" shouted a guy a few beds away, sitting up sleepily.

Fred grinned and got up, followed closely by Mike and the other guy. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes and a towel.

"Why not, Brian?" asked Mike with a sly grin, "You and Becky both have the same nicknames…sassy."

Brian instantly trapped Mike into a headlock, presenting him with a lovely, painful noogie. Fred simply shook his head and walked over to his bed again, his arms full of clothes. He dropped the stuff on the bed and sat down again, bending over to pull something out from under his bed. Soon, a grey, extremely dusty, shoebox appeared in his grasp. Fred set said shoebox down and opened the lid, revealing and abundant amount of color envelopes and stationary, each having the same sweet scent that associated with Daphne.

Picking up one of the papers, Fred smiled fondly at it. It was the latest letter Daphne had sent just a week ago, to which Fred had immediately replied. He inspected the already worn paper thoroughly once more like he always did until another letter came. She had flawless handwriting. It was beautiful and elegant…fitting her so immaculately.

"Hey, Jones! Come on, let's get a move on! We've just got challenged to a basketball game by cabin 6," called Brian, making his way to the showers, the fight already ended.

* * *

At least Mr. Blake had been kind enough to have a limousine waiting for his daughter when she arrived back in Coolsville. It was bad enough that she had to cut her vacation in Paris short, but if she actually had to ride a _cab_ or _bus_ to her grandfather's camp, she probably would have broken down right then and there. The only thing that was keeping her spirits up was the fact that she'd get to see Freddie, her grandfather, and whenever possible Velma.

Usually a chatterbox with someone who was kind enough to chauffer her around, Daphne was strangely quiet during her ride from the Coolsville airport all the way to Camp Evergreen. She simply settled for watching the passing scenery and occasionally smoothing down her purple sundress.

Finally, the trip was over and Daphne found herself staring out the tinted windows of the limo to see a healthy abundant of log cabins, a large, sparkling lake (though, Daphne was _not_ that easily fooled. She knew beyond the beautiful, clear façade of the lake's waters lay evil, disgusting, spine-shuddering germs and seaweed and who knows what else) and numerous amounts of age-varied children laughing and having fun with one another.

A few of the kids that caught sight of the black, out of place, limo stared curiously at it, wondering who was looking out from the other side of the dark windows. Daphne merely stared right back at them, well aware that they could not see her, inspecting them all thoroughly. Most of them looked cheerful and happy to be there…despite the fact that they were all wearing those horrible tacky white t-shirts. How her grandfather could allow such a thing to happen like that was beyond Daphne.

Inquisitively, Daphne let her eyes travel quickly across the grounds for a familiar face. She sighed disappointedly when she didn't spot Fred anywhere around. A slight cough from the front of the limo pulled her out of her dissatisfied stupor. Daphne looked forward and saw the driver, and elder man named Todd, looking back at her with kind, twinkling eyes.

"Would you like me to open the door for you, Miss?" he asked.

Smiling slightly, Daphne shook her head and reached for her name-brand, purple bag filled with some essential hair care products and makeup. "I could use help with my suitcases, though, if that's not too much trouble," she said softly, again staring at the children watching the black limo.

Todd smiled warmly at her and said as he got out of the vehicle, "Of course, Miss."

Taking a deep breath to fill her with absolute confidence, Daphne reached over and opened the door. The second she came into view, all talking ceased around her. Numerous pairs of widened eyes gazed over in her direction. Suddenly, Daphne felt very out of place with her purple sundress and elegantly styled hair. Hiding her nervousness, Daphne simply smiled at the staring kids and walked over to the trunk of the limo where Todd was pulling out her bags.

"Where would you like these, Miss Blake?" asked Todd. A few kids exchanged glances with one another, hearing the mysterious girl being addressed to the same last name as the owner of the camp.

Daphne bit her lip, "I…I'm not sure, Todd." She had no clue what she was to do once she arrived at camp.

"That's alright, sir. Things have already been arranged," came a familiar booming voice from behind Daphne and the driver. Daphne grinned widely and turned around, catching sight of her grandfather's silvery-white hair and warm green eyes. "How's my granddaughter?" he asked, coming right up to the two.

"Wonderful!" answered Daphne in exclamation, throwing her arms around him in an embrace. Mr. Blake senior chuckled and returned the hug. Daphne breathed in deeply, her nose filling with the familiar scent of honeysuckle and cigar smoke. "It's great to see you again, Grandfather," she said softly, pulling away from him.

"It's _magnificent_ to see you again, Daphne," exclaimed her grandfather, his hands on her shoulders, holding her out at arms length, "Let me get a look at you…my, my, my! You certainly are turning into one of the loveliest young ladies I've ever set eyes on."

Daphne laughed, "Oh grandfather…" she smoothed her dress again, well aware of the eyes on her once more.

"What's it been? Two…three years?" he went on, oblivious to her discomfort.

"Three years," confirmed Daphne.

He pulled her close to him again, his arm around her shoulder in a halfway hug. Looking over at the two younger boys that had accompanied him earlier, he said, "Derek, Colin, would you two be so kind as to place my granddaughter's bag in Cabin 4?"

The two nodded and one of them said, smiling, "Yes, Mr. Blake." They walked forward and grabbed her pink and purple bags, subtly stealing glances at Daphne.

Mr. Blake tightened his hold on Daphne and said cheerfully, "Well, my dear, I'm afraid I've got some business to attend to. If you would, please follow Derek and Colin. Around," he trailed off, looking around Daphne to see his watch, "let's say four o'clock, why don't you come to my cabin right over there," he pointed to a cabin across the lake, "and we can catch up over a pot of tea. How's that sound?"

Daphne smiled up at him and said earnestly, "That sounds great, Grandfather."

Mr. Blake smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead before letting her go and starting to walk away. "You have fun, Daphne, and don't get in too much trouble," he playfully stated.

Daphne laughed and replied before turning to Todd, "I'll try." She sighed and took a smaller bag from Todd's outstretched hands and smiled slightly at him.

Todd smiled back sympathetically at her. The poor girl dressed in a designer's dress with her hair elegantly placed into a French twist was in over her head. "Good luck, Miss Blake."

Daphne took a deep breath and sighed, stating, "Thanks for the ride, Todd," before turning and following the two boys.

"So, you're Mr. Blake's granddaughter?" began one of the kids conversationally over his shoulders.

Daphne quickened her pace to fall into step with both of them. "Yep, all my life," she said, smiling brightly at him.

"So, how old are you?" the other kid asked subtly.

"I'm sixteen, what about you?" she replied, her eyes still seaching like hawk eyes for Fred.

"Thirteen. We're in that cabin over there," the other boy pointed to Cabin 12.

"Groovy," Daphne muttered distractedly. Turning her full attention back to them, she asked, "So, what're your names?"

"I'm Eric and he's Jason," replied the one that first struck up the conversation.

"Daphne Blake," she stated, redundantly.

They walked up to a cabin, where Daphne hesitantly followed them up the tattered, rickety steps and into her new home for the next few weeks. Eric and Jason walked over to a bare bed closest to the door they'd just walked through and set all her luggage down.

"Thanks you guys," Daphne said gratefully.

They nodded and waved while walking out of the door, "See you later, Daphne," Eric called.

With a sigh, Daphne turned to her suitcases and bags, contemplating whether or not she should unpack now or later. She glanced at her wristwatch. 10 o'clock. She still had six hours until she'd meet her grandfather for tea. May as well at least start to unpack.

1 hour and eight suitcases later, Daphne was left to open the second to last bag she'd brought. She was starting to run out of space to put her clothes and accessories. Maybe when one of her fellow cabin-mates came in, she'd ask them if she could use a drawer of theirs.

As if reading her mind, the door to the cabin suddenly opened. Daphne turned her head a little to see who had entered. An older woman with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, looking to be in her mid-twenties, came in, catching sight of her instantly. She smiled warmly at Daphne and stepped towards her, "Hi, you must be Daphne Blake," she said cheerfully, holding out her hand for Daphne to shake.

Grinning back, Daphne shook her hand and said, "Yep, that's me."

"I'm Sarah Mitchell, your cabin leader. Your Grandfather said you'd be arriving today." Looking past the redhead's shoulders, Sarah went on, "and I see you've got yourself settled in."

"Almost," cut in Daphne, looking over at her suitcases, "Just have to unpack a little more…I'm afraid I'm running out of space," she added slightly sheepish. "I didn't know I took too much."

"Oh," Sarah said, her face thoughtful. At that moment, the door opened again and two more girls entered. This time, they appeared to be around Daphne's age. Sarah turned and her face brightened. "Well, I'm sure Tori and Candace will be kind enough to let you use some of their dressers." The two girls turned and looked over, giving Daphne a chance to inspect them. One of them had short blonde hair spiked up with a nose ring, causing Daphne to discreetly shudder. That must have hurt. The other girl had black hair, with thankfully no piercing other than her ears.

"Guys, this is Daphne Blake," Sarah introduced, "Daphne, this is Tori," she indicated the blonde, "and Candace." The black haired girl nodded in greeting, her face impassive.

"So you're Mr. Blake's niece," stated Tori in a tone Daphne couldn't decipher.

Forcing a smile, Daphne nodded and said, "Yep, it's nice to meet you two."

Candace smiled back at Daphne and said just as cheery, "Likewise." The smile on Daphne's face slowly faded. It sounded like this girl was mocking her or something.

Apparently, though, Sarah hadn't noticed and turned to look at Tori and Candace, asking brightly, "Do you mind if Daphne stores a bit of her stuff in your dressers. She packed a little too much. Anyway, I'll see you later Daphne. Why don't you just explore a little after you've finished unpacking." Tori and Candace each raised and eyebrow and looked past their counselor and Daphne to see eight empty suitcases strewed around. 

"A little too much?" Tori muttered almost inaudibly to Candace and they both snickered. Daphne looked to her feet, blushing slightly. Sarah was already out of the door, so she didn't hear the comment.

"So Daphne," began Tori a little too cheerily, "A little late aren't you?"

"Yeah, camp began a few weeks ago," chimed in Candace.

"Oh," Daphne began, a little nervous, "Well, it was sort of a last minute plan-,"

"You had to leave Paris early, I believe it was, because you didn't want to go…where?...Sweden?" Candace interrupted.

"Finland?" Daphne answered softly.

Candace and Tori smirked at each other, beginning to walk away from Daphne to their beds. "Feel free to use any dressers you need, sweetie," Tori said in a strangely sugary sweet voice, flopping down on her bed.

"Yeah," said Candace, "I'm sure the rest of the girls won't mind you helping yourself."

Forcing a smile, Daphne said softly, "Thank you," she started to walk away, feeling slightly uncomfortable around them. There just wasn't something right. "I think for now I'll just explore the grounds a bit."

Walking out the door, she heard Candace call out in a fake harmonious voice, "Okay, hun…have fun!" Behind her back, the two girls exchanged sneers and snickered quietly, rolling their eyes. "Princess," Candace whispered, sending them both into another fit of laughter.

* * *

A/N- Sorry a lot didn't happen in this chapter. The next one will be much better with the big ol' reunion of Fred and Daphne. Please review and tell me how this was!

Thanks to:

Dreamdog- thanks! This isn't two months, so I'm getting better wink

Eternity15- no, Daphne's definitely not the outdoors type, lol. Thanks for reviewing

Seal Pup- thanks! Yeah, I think I'll be buckling down more with my stories as soon as school starts up again. Yeah, cotton shirts…hmm…I think I'll have to ask Daphne what she has against them

Reviewer- awww…your experience at camp sounds horrible!!!! I feel sorry for you, Reviewer! But, thanks for the review!

Keira- thanks!!!!!!!

Pickupsticks- that movie rocks! I just love the Fred/Daphne stuff in it. Thanks for reviewing!

Bowling Boy- thanks, hun!!!!!!!

ChO- thanks for the review!!!!

Xo The Romantic oX- thanks! And I will keep on updating!

ki-ki93- thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! Unfortunately, I probably won't be reading your fics…I'm really more of a H/Hr and L/J shipper


End file.
